Runaway
by plumandlotus
Summary: Mei Wang, A beloved princess of the land of Lisianthus, runs away from her family and kingdom to an unknown land. Her sister, Thu Wang(Vietnam) finds out, and decides to do something about. She dresses up as her sister, and goes along with her sister's arranged marriage with a prince from Alstroemeria, whose name is Alfred F. Jones. Ameviet. Side Pairing Tailiech. title will change


**Hello Yes this is an Ameviet Fic and yes I am very uncreative so I just took names of flowers and now they are kingdoms I know I'm dumb BUT!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I flipped the page of a book, scanning carefully. I decided that I have read enough for now, and placed a small leaf in it; I used it as a bookmark. I sighed as I got up from my seat, and carried the book towards one of the shelves. My eyes scattered across the bookshelf, and in a few minutes I placed the book in its rightful place.

My name is Thu Wang in case you didn't know.

I live in a beautiful kingdom. The kingdom's name is called Lisianthus.

Lisianthus is a beautiful kingdom, it is surrounded by happy faces and merchants. It is a very wealthy, and happy place. Prices are very affordable. I can admit, that I am very happy here too. Though, I'm not noticed to much around my family, I enjoy watching the residents dance and smile through my bedroom window.

I live with my two siblings, I love them both very much. I am the middle child out of all my siblings.

My big sister is named Mei Wang, she is a very beloved girl; and I can see why. She seems to be the most loved child; my parents make it very clear that they love her very much. I hate to admit this, but I'm sort of jealous. But I can understand why my parents care so much about Mei. She is a really sweet sister, and a very kind and sweet person too. She seems cheerful, and outgoing.

Then, there is my little brother. He is very dear to me.

His name is Jia Long Wang, we don't talk much. It is very hard for me to understand how he feels, he lacks emotion on his face. I do to, but sometimes when I look in the mirror; I can see all my feelings in my eyes. However, when I look at my little brother's eyes, I can't tell how he is feeling. Is he sad? Is he happy? He hardly ever smiles either. I do not wish to force him to smile, though if I could perhaps do something to make him smile, I to would smile. As mentioned, we do not talk much. Though when we do, I enjoy every second of our conversation.

Oh and me, As I told you my name is Thu Wang.

I am not very outgoing. I would love to be outgoing though, it would be great to build up the courage to say 'hello,' to passing by strangers or to get the courage to even just compliment someone's outfit. I have two friends, or at least, I am kind to them and they are kind to me. I respect them, and they respect me. One of my friends is the palace's chef. Her name is Bella Peeters, she is very cheerful and happy. She is a nice person to be around, and is always trying to lighten the mood if someone is sad.

I am also friends with a girl name Elise Zwingli, I actually met her through my sister, Mei. The two get along quite well, and I'm very happy when spending time with Elise too. We usually read together, or talk about our favorite things, we sort of small talk; but I enjoy talking to her. She is a very nice person too.

* * *

I walked away from the bookshelf, and out of the library room. I roamed through the halls, looking at old paintings, or photos of long gone relatives. This part of the palace always seemed to make me feel a bit... uneasy. Sometimes even sad.

I sighed, as I walked through the halls. I noticed, my father walk through the halls, and waved to him.

My father, was named Yao.

I stepped away from the bookshelf, and began to walk out of the library room. I walked around the halls, and began to stare at old paintings, long gone relatives. They were beautiful paintings, they looked realistic, I felt as if I were staring at someone, who was also staring back at me.

This part of the palace always made me feel a bit... Uneasy.

Sometimes even sad.

As I was walking through the halls, I noticed my father, Yao Wang, walking back and forth. He had a troubled expression on his face, his face showing evident feelings of sadness and worry. I began to frown, as I looked at him.

"Father, is something wrong? You don't look very happy at the moment." I questioned, as I made a worried expression on my face. Yao looked at me, and he began to open his arms, and wrapped them around me, in other words; he hugged me. I was not used to receiving hugs from him, we hug from time to time, usually when we see each other; which is not a lot. My father is very busy, he is the king of Lisianthus, he is usually stressed out in his room, dealing with his king duties.

I awkwardly returned his hug, a smile managed to form on my face. But then, I remembered, Yao was worried; he was obviously troubled about something. I loosened our hug a bit, and looked at his face. It was filled with tears. It made me feel upset, looking at his face, full of tears.

"M-mei, won't open her door! She hasn't answered! And when I somehow managed to open the door, I couldn't find her! She wasn't in her room at all! I looked everywhere!" Yao cried, his face was now flooding with tears. I began to hug him tighter again, and shut my eyes.

"D-don't worry father.. I swear.. That I'll find her for you - I'll try to look for her, I really will..." I told him awkwardly. I didn't know what I was really saying, or thinking at this point. I mean - was Mei really missing? It was really odd, she was usually in the castle grounds at this time. Perhaps she decided to leave to town early? Hmm...

I loosened our hug, and eventually; we hugged no longer. Father stared at me, his face still had tears on it, but their was no more new tears. I wiped a few tears off of father's face.

"T-thank you... Sorry for crying like that..." Yao said, smiling a bit, though it was bit of an awkward smile. I smiled back at him, "It's fine." I replied.

I began to walk away, and then stared back at father.

"I'll find her today, at least I hope. Don't worry though father - Mei is a very bright and brilliant girl. She's smart and strong; I'm sure wherever she is, she'll make it through." I said, and walked away; and began to walk towards the castle doors.

* * *

I stepped out of one of the castle doors, it led outside. From the outside I could hear residents chatting, sounds of singing, and even sounds of fighting. If I listened well enough, I could hear the sound of birds tweeting; even flapping away. I took a few steps outside, then began to walk. I was wearing a green ao dai, an outfit that I usually wore.

I roamed across the town, looking for my sister. Merchants were trying to offer me items for trade, but every time they did they would just see me shake my head no. I would not allow myself to be distracted. I began to walk faster, because then I noticed someone who may know where my sister was.

"Yong Soo!" I shouted, running through the crowds of townspeople, looking over at him. I let out a quick 'Sorry,' and 'Excuse me!' as I ran through the crowd. A cheerful Korean's head turned around, his previously blank face turning into a cheerful and happy grin. This guy was Im Yong Soo, one of Mei's many friends.

"Thu - that's your name right? How are you doing?" Yong Soo beamed, bring his hand out, obviously wanting to shake hands. I smiled at him; he was pretty nice. He would sometimes do some odd actions, and be a bit emberrassing sometimes; but he was one of my favorites out of Mei's friends. I brought out my hand, and shook his hand.

"I'm doing great, thank you." I paused for a second. "Have you seen my sister, Mei? My father was looking for her, but he couldn't seem to find her. I was thinking you might know." I questioned him, and he began to look at me funny.

"Mei? Uh.. I don't really know, sorry. But, she told me not to tell anyone but... Last night... She..." Yong Soo stared, his eyes shifting. He looked around, and then grabbed my hand. "We should go inside my house. I don't want anyone to really hear this." Yong Soo whispered, and I just nodded. He leaded me around to a small alley, and there was a tiny building with a run down door. He looked around, then looked at me; then he opened the door. Yong Soo stepped inside, I followed close behind.

* * *

I stared at him from his wooden table, we were in his kitchen. Yong Soo stood by his kettle, and then he looked at me, a tiny smile on his face, "Would you like some tea?" Yong Soo asked; I shook my head no. He shrugged, and poured himself some tea. He grabbed his teacup, and sat on one of the wooden chairs by the table.

"So... What happened to Mei? Is she safe?" I asked him, a worried look formed on my face. He avoided my gaze, looking at anything but me.

"Well... I sure hope so. I mean, I don't really know where she is. But all I know is, she's not here, in Lisianthus." Yong Soo replied, while stirring his tea with a tiny spoon. I looked at him, baffled. If I had accepted the tea he offered, I would have been coughing out tea right now.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, with a curious expression being planted on my face. He looked at me.

"Last night.. It was really late, I did not even know the time." Yong Soo started, "Mei came to me, last night. She knocked on my door, and I woke up and opened the door. She stood there, a serious expression on her face." Yong Soo continued, I knew there was more to be said.

"She came to me, she told me she was going to runaway. At first, I thought she was joking and tried to say a few funny things, I would tell you them but I can't remember them. Anyway, I found out she was serious. I told her not to runaway, and that a lot of people cared for her and missed her!" Yong Soo blurted out, and at this point I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Then what happened?" I questioned him, there had to be more.

Yong Soo continued to stir his tea, "She told me something was bothering her. She said that there was something that she couldn't bring herself to do, but she didn't quite tell me what it was, when I asked. She left.." Yong Soo sighed, and then jumped a bit.

"She also gave me this." He said, and brought out his hands, revealing Mei's signature pink flower clip. I gave it to her as a child. I remember. I was about five years old, and she was seven I think. I took the flower clip from his hands, and just stared at it. I stared at it, I could feel my eyes beginning to water.

"Um... You can keep it if you want. I mean, you've known her longer than I have." Yong Soo fretted, he probably saw me about to cry. I never really cried around anyone, except for Mei, so I tried to hold in my tears.

"R-really? Thank you..." I said, trying to smile at him. But then I quickly frowned.

"Something.. isn't right... I have to leave..." I blurted out, as I headed towards his door. "Bye.." I mumbled, trying to hold back tears yet again. Yong Soo stared at me.

"Okay, bye. I hope you'll do okay." He replied, with a serious tone; different from his cheerful one. I carefully shutted the door, and I ran out, and ran farther away; towards home.

* * *

**Um wow! I'm ending it here. Whoops. This is part of the prologue, i think i don't really... know. I mean this was kind of long, but it'll explain more about Mei's runaway stuff next chapter..**

**On the other note, please review! I would like to know how I did!**


End file.
